An Unforgetable Summer
by Nobody Is Perfect
Summary: Summary inside! Couples inside. Read to find out. DISCONTINUED
1. When It All Started

**Hey Guys it's me again. I just want to let you guys now that I am going to make up the L.A Lakers team 'cause I don't watch b-ball and I don't know the team players and I don't feel like searching the internet for names and what not.**

**I don't own HSM but the plot and Greg (Gabi and Bella's dad), Isabella or Bella, Brandon (Manager of the Lakers), George Macbeth(L.A Lakers coach), Jackson Lamard (Captain of the Lakers), and Brad (Co-Captain of the Lakers). **

-

Couples:

Zeke and Sharpay

Chad and Taylor

Jason and Kelsi

Soon to be couples:

Troy and Gabriella

Ryan and Isabella

-

_Summary: What happens when Gabriella's dad who is a basketball co-coach and trainer for the L.A. Lakers and a famous and very popular director dies in a severe car accident and causes her twin sister Isabella move to Albuquerque during the summer. The Montez family decides to invite the family of Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan to stay at there Mansion in L.A. for the summer. Will it be an unforgettable summer?_

-

Chapter One: When it all started

-

Gabi's POV at her house with the gang

"Gabi I'm home," Gabriella's mom said.

"Mom we're in the living room," I said.

"We're as in all your friends' right," Anne said happily.** (I'm going to call her mom that okay)**

"Umm…Mami you know how you're going to that business trip you're going to tonight," I paused as my mom gave me a nod. "Well I was wondering if they all could stay her till you get back if there parents say its okay. Cause I don't want to stay here by myself tonight. Please Mami," I begged my mom.

"I don't know Gabi," Anne said still thinking about it.

"Please Mami," I said.

"Gabi what if _things_ happen," my mom said.

"Eww…Mami that is so not gonna happen that's just…Eww. Plus Troy, Ryan, and I aren't going out with any one and that's just plain grows…Eww, Eww, double Eww," I said feeling sick and embarrassed that my mom just said that in front of my friends.

"Fine Gabi your friends can stay here while I'm gone," She finally said.

"Thank you Mami," I said as she looked at the clock.

"Well guys I got to go and catch the plane to L.A.," She said grabbing her stuff.

"Well guys I guess you should go and grab your stuff and ask your parents," I told them.

"Yeah," they all said.

One hour later everyone was back at my house.

"Hey Gabi can I ask you something," Troy asked me.

"Yeah sure," I told him.

"Well will you umm…be my girlfriend," he asked me causing everyone to stare at us.

"Yeah of course. You do know that I have been waiting for you to ask me that question for about a year know even ask these girls and what you were worried that I'll turn you down well that isn't gonna happen," I told him before kissing his cheek which caused the girls to say 'AWW'.

"Well I guess it's only Ryan who needs some one in his life," Taylor said.

"Hey do you guys want to ask each other and they have to answer truthfully," Sharpay asked.

"Yeah sure," Everyone said.

"Okay I'll ask the first question. Gabi how many boyfriends have you had and who were they? Oh and how long was your relationship," Sharpay asked me which caused me to blush into a bright shade of pink.

"Umm…well I've had two boyfriends before Troy and my first boyfriend was…," I said blushing even darker.

"Aww…come on Gabi you can tell us," Kelsi said.

"Well I know for sure that if I tell you guys who they were you won't believe me at all," I told them.

"Of coarse we'll believe you since your suppose to tell the truth," Sharpay said.

"Okay fine. My first boyfriend was when I was twelve his name was Drake Bell we Shared one kiss and one date. So it was only a one day thing cause we liked our brother sister relationship better," I finally said.

"No way not the Drake Bell as in movie star and pop star Drake Bell," Taylor said not believing me at all.

"Yes that Drake Bell," I said.

"Prove so we'll believe you," Sharpay said as the boys watched very amused at what was going on.

"Fine then I'll call him to prove it to you," I told them pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and dialling his cell number.

"Hello?" Drake said on the other line.

"Hey Drake its me Gabi sorry to bother you but my friends don't believe me that you were my first boyfriend and that I was your first girlfriend so can I put you on speaker so you can tell them your self," I asked him.

"Oh hey Gabi. First off it's never a bother to me when you call after all you are like my little sister and please do put me on speaker," He told me and I smiled and put him on speaker.

"Drake your on speaker now," I told him.

"Thanks Gabi. Okay Gabriella's friends it is I the Drake Bell on the phone and I was her first BF but I got to go some ones on the other line bye talk to later gabster," He said.

"Okay by Drake nice talking to you again," I said to him before he hung up.

"See I told you," I told while sticking my tongue out at them.

"That is so unfair Gabi and then what next your second BF is Zac Efron," Sharpay said as I started laughing. "What is so funny Gabriella?" She asked me.

"It's funny cause you guessed right Zac Efron was my second BF," I told them still laughing as the girls jaws drop.

"Okay know I really don't believe you this time," Kelsi said.

"Well I can prove right now since I promised to call him back cause I was on the phone with him when you guys came back here with your stuff," I told them grabbing my phone and dialling the number.

"Hey Zac it's me Gabi is Nessa with you so I can talk to her later," I asked him.

"Oh hey Gabster and Nessa is with me right now. So how are you this fine evening?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks. But I called because I need you tell my friends that we went out for a month so they will believe me," I told him.

"Okay just put me on speaker and I will tell them," he told me

"Okay you're on speaker," I said.

"Okay hello Gabi's friends I did go out with Gabster for a month both we just love hanging out as brother and sister all the time though she is prettier than Vanessa over hear," he said then we heard a loud smack like someone getting hit on the head. "Oww…Nessa what was that for?" he said as I started to giggle as my friends look very confused.

"Well Zac David Alexander Efron that was for the comment you made that some one else is prettier than your girlfriend. Hi Gabi any guys in your life right now?" She said.

"Oooohhhh…Zac just got busted with the full name and poor Zac got hit hard on the head," I said laughing.

"Oh just shut up Gabi," Zac said.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up cause I can tell your girlfriend to beat you up right now if you want and Nessa yes there are guys in my life right now I have one boyfriend and four over-protective brothers but they usually get very annoying but I guess it's a typical guy thing so yeah," I said.

"Well we got to go Gabi Zac and I have to meet up with Kenny for dinner tonight so we got to get ready bye," She told me.

"Buy guys talk to you later," I said as I hung up.

"Dang Gabi why didn't you tell us you new some celebrities," Chad said.

"Well maybe cause you don't ask me about it," I told him as my cell phone started to ring. I look on the caller ID at is says 'Mom' so I answered it.

"Hi Mom," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Gabi. I want you to sit down before I tell you the news," my mom said and I new she had been crying before she called me. So I sat down on the couch beside Troy.

"Okay mom I'm sitting down now and mom have you been crying and why?" I asked starting to get really worried.

"Gabi once I tell you this you will now why okay," she said.

"Okay mami," I told her.

"Gabi your dad died four days ago because he was part of a sever car accident on his way home. Bella was staying at her friends' house for three days and she just found out yesterday. Bella will be coming home with me on Sunday," she told me. But once my mom said 'dad died' the two words that I have never imagined to her for a long time were said I started to cry.

"Mami p-pl-please tell me that y-you're ly-lying to me," I said crying even harder causing my friends to stare at me and wondering why I was crying.

"I'm sorry Gabi but if I tell you that I would be lying to you and Gabi when you are calm enough to talk I want you to tell your friends everything about your dad and your twin sister. Can you give the phone to Taylor I just want to talk to her for a moment okay," mom told me.

"Okay mami," I said handing the phone to Taylor with a shaking hand. Then Troy put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.

-

Taylor's POV

"Hello Mrs.Montez is everything okay? I asked Gabi's mom.

"Oh I wish it was Taylor but her dad just died a few days ago. But I want you guys to try and calm her down and she'll tell you guys everything she knows okay," she said.

"Okay Mrs.Montez and I am terribly sorry for your lost," I said to her.

"Thank you Taylor and please do tell the others why Gabi is crying. Thanks again Taylor for being there for Gabi," she told me.

"No problem Mrs.Montez you know I do anything to help her and I'll let the others now. Good-bye," I told her.

"Good-bye Taylor," Mrs.Montez said then we hung up.

"Taylor what's going on," a very worried Troy asked me.

"Guys Gabi's dad died a few days ago and her mom said to try and calm her down then she'll tell use everything she knows," I told everybody else and the all us girls started to cry as all the guys stares at Gabi in shock.

After a while Gabi's crying slowed down I asked her.

"Hey Gabi your mom said that when you calmed down a bit you'd tell us everything you know about this," I told her.

"Okay I'm calm enough. So I'll start with my dad. My dad died in a severe car crash four days ago. He was a director and the co-coach and trainer of the L.A Lakers. He lives in a mansion somewhere in L.A and my mom probably not going to sell it since I grew up there with my twin sister Isabella. My younger twin sister Isabella lives with him since she didn't want to move her with me and my mom because she loves our house so much," I told the gang.

"No way! My girlfriends' dad is the Greg Montez and you never told me this," Troy said getting really excited causing Gabi to laugh.

"Yes Troy the on and only Greg Montez is my father why?" She asked him.

"Why? Gabi do you know how hard Troy's dad has been trying to find the secret training technique of Greg Montez and that every basketball team has tried to get him as there trainer. Then here you are the daughter of the famous director and co-coach and trainer of the Lakers has been with us the whole year with out now that we could have asked her to ask her dad," Chad said.

"Okay I get it you guys but you never asked what my dad does or you could have asked if he was my dad because we have the same last name," Gabi said reasoning with us.

"Oh," they all said.

"Well guys I'm going to bed," she told us.

-

Sunday 9:00 am

Gabi's POV

We were all in the kitchen when I heard the door open so I rushed over there leaving my friends all confused.

"Bella," I yelled.

"Gabi," my twin yells as well.

"Oh it's been so long since I have seen you. You got to meet my friends and my boyfriend," I told her. "Hi, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. Go introduce your sister to your friends and who is this boyfriend that I should be worrying about?" She asked.

"Mom, my new boyfriend is Troy no need to worry about him you now he's nice though he climbs my balcony sometimes," I said.

"Okay sweetie that's cool with me," mom said.

"You have to meet the girls first," I told her as we walked over to the girls group.

"Hey girls this is my sister Isabella. But call her Bella because full names are only when were in trouble. That's Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi," I said pointing to each girl.

"Okay now I want you to meet my boyfriend before the other guys. Troy come here right now," I said.

"Gabi I don't want to go there it's all girls," he whined causing everyone to watch our small argument.

"Troy Bolton get butt over hear this instant," I said giving him glare causing the girls to laugh.

"Oh Troy got busted with the first and last name by his girlfriend," Ryan said and I looked at my sister seeing her eye him.

"Fine. At least you don't now my middle names," he said as he started to walk over to me.

"Oh but I do Troy Alexander Bolton," I said crossing my arms across my chest and causing the girls to laugh even harder.

"Aww man how did you find out. Plus who ever told you is so going to be dead," he told me.

"So then when I tell you it's your mother who told me two months ago to repay me for being able to make you do your homework just like that means that your going to kill her," I said trying to have some fun with this.

"Now why would my mom repay you for being able to make me do my homework?" Troy said while tilting his head to the right and giving me his boyish grin.

"Well your mom said that it takes her about an-hour or so to just make you listen to her when I only have to say it once and then a few minutes later your out of my sight," I told him.

"Fine Gabi you caught me. So why did you want me to come her again?" he asked.

"Well Troy I want you to meet my identical twin sister Isabella or Bella for short," I told him as my sister gave him a hug that he accepts.

"Whoa…Gabi when you say identical I know what you mean," He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked over to the boys group.

"Okay Boys this is my twin sister Isabella or Bella," I said as they looked at my sister and I.

"Umm…which one of you is Gabi?" Chad asked rather dumbly specially when Troy's arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Chad I'm Gabi cause Troy's arms are around my waist," I told him.

"Oh right sorry," He said.

"That's okay. But this is my younger twin sister Isabella also known as Bella," I said to the boys.

"It's so nice to meet you," Ryan said to my sister and giving her a hug.

"Hey Gabs, have you told them about Drake, Zac, and Vanessa?" my sister asked me.

"Yeah I did and it was quite a big shock for them," I told her laughing.

"I can just imagine the looks on there faces. So how did you yet them to believe you?" she asked me.

"Oh that was the fun and easy part cause I got to call them," I told her as I walked up to her to whisper something in her ear.

"Bella please promise me that you won't tell them about me and Zac's make out sessions in that month we went out. Please promise," I whispered in her ear.

"Okay fine I promise not to tell them that," she said causing everyone to turn there heads to us.

"So what's this promise about," Zeke asked the two of us.

"Oh that's nothing you need to now about because it is between us twin sister," I said as we linked our arms together and started to skip around the living room.

"Oh come on you can tell us anything," Jason said.

"Yeah we know but this is something between twin sisters so we can't tell you. Sorry," I said grinning at them.

-

9:00 at night in Gabi's room

Bella's POV

"Hey, Bella I just got this great idea," my sister told me.

"Okay and what is this idea of yours," I asked.

"Well what if we ask mom if we can invite all the family's of the gang her and go to our Mansion for the summer since we have so much to do there and I have been dieing to go and see the place again. And just maybe we could turn this into a every summer tradition," she told me.

"I think that's a great idea and I've been in contact with the Lakers and they said that we can go to the three games they have in L.A this summer," I said.

"Okay let's go tell mom," she said as she ran out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Bella and I just thought of something we all should do this summer with our friends' family," Gabi said.

"So what's this summer special you thought of," mom asked.

"Well I thought that we, as in us and the gangs whole family go to our house in L.A for the summer so I could see the house and my friends would see the place I grew up in. Plus I get to do the things I love with really fun people," Gabi told mom.

"And we could watch the three Lakers game in L.A that's happening in the summer. So could we go and do it this summer and I know Gabi really misses the place," I told her.

"You know what girls I think that's a really good idea. The parents and I could bond while you guys do whatever you want. So I think you should go and call your friends and have them ask there parents," Mom told us.

"Hooray," Gabi and I yelled together.

"Wait we have one problem to solve. Where do we get money for the flight to L.A?" She asked us.

"Well mom you do know I have been in contact with George the captain of the Lakers and he said if we need anything give him a call. And you do know that they have a private jet to fly to different places and that would be a free flight," I told her.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that because George came up to me and said that we would always be on the list for people to us the jet. Were under Montez," Mom said really excited.

"Okay, Thanks mom well go tell the others," Gabi said as we ran up stairs and getting our cell phones out.

"I'll call the girls and you'll call the boys and Sharpay," I told Gabi.

"Good idea," she said to me as we started calling everyone. After about half an hour everyone's family are coming to L.A with us and were leaving tomorrow. I have all ready called George about the jet and he said we could you it tomorrow.

-

Gabi and Bella's moms' room

Anne's POV

"Hello?" Zac said on the other line of the phone.

"Hello Zac this is Anne Montez calling and I was wondering if you could meet us at the airport at 2:00 tomorrow. Were staying there with all the girls friends and there family at the hotel. Oh and you could bring Vanessa," I asked him.

"Oh hi Anne. Yes I'll meet you there at 2:00 tomorrow and could Vanessa and I stay there for a while till we have to go back into filming the movie. I'll also bring a limo and how many people are there all together?" Zac said.

"Well Zac there's going to be 22 people adding Gabi, Bella, and I would be 25 five. So there's going to be 25 people that you're going to be meeting at the airport," I told him.

"Okay I'll meet you guys there. Good night," he said.

"Good night Zac and thank you," I said to him.

"It's not a problem Anne you know how your daughters are like my little sisters," He said then we hung up.

-

**Authors note: Hey guys so what do you think of my new story so far so please review and tell me what you think. So thank you guys for reading this and my other fan fiction 'Backstabbers'. **


	2. One Exciting Day

**Hey guys it's me again and this time I came up names for the parents except for Troy's dad Jack.**

**Troy's Mom-Kathleen**

**Chad's parents-Carrie and Cory**

**Taylor's parents-Annabelle and Andrew **

**Kelsi's parents-Kelly and Kyle**

**Jason's parents-Jasmine and Jonathan**

**Zeke's parents-Zoey and Joey**

**Sharpay and Ryan's parents-Sara and Ryne**

**So there are the names of the parents. Well I'll let you get on with the story.**

-

Chapter 2: One Exciting Day

-

The next day Troy's POV

Its ten o'clock in the morning and the Montez family will be here any minute known. That's when I saw a beautiful limo pull up in front of my house and saw my beautiful girlfriend walk out of the limo wearing a black mini skirt and a white tank top with black slip on heals. Then her sister walked out with a white mini skirt and black tank top with white slip on heals. They look hott.

DING DONG

"Mom, Dad they're here," I yelled as I opened the door to see the two sisters tapping there foot.

"Hey Troy," they both said at the same time.

"Hey, girls. Let me just go and get my stuff," I told them.

"Kay," they both said.

Few minutes later…

"I'm back and I have one question for you two. So here it is. Why are you dressed like that? Cause I have never seen you guys dress like Sharpay," I asked the.

"Well how about we answer that when were all together as a group," Gabi said

"I agree with my sister," Bella said.

"Fine answer when the whole gang is together," I told them.

"Kay," they both answer.

"Hi Gabi and oh this must be Bella the twin sister of Gabi here. So how are getting to the airport?" my mom asked.

"Mrs. Bolton you should look outside and see for yourself," Gabi said.

"Pleas call me Kathleen. Oh my gosh we are going to ride in that and how ever did you guys get such a beautiful limo," she asked the two girls as my dad walked over.

"What? Troy didn't tell you guys who our dad was?" Bella said.

"No. But lets go and pick up the others and I'm sure your mom can tell us parents all about it," Kathleen said.

"Okay parents first door and teen's second door," Gabi said as we walked to the limo.

"Thanks Gabi and we can not wait to see your house in L.A," dad said.

"Well you guys are going to be really surprised when you see it," Bella said with a smile.

-

An hour later in the limo with the gang.

Gabi's POV

"So are you two sisters going to answer my question," Troy asked.

"Umm Troy what was that question again," I asked and gave him a warm smile.

"The question was why you and Bella dress like Sharpay did when you're going to L.A and to your house? When you normally don't dress like that," he said as Sharpay glared at him.

"Troy did you forget that our dad was the co-coach and trainer of the L.A Lakers and a famous and a very popular director. Everybody will expect us to dress like a celebrity and that was one reason were in a limo. Plus there's going to be the paparazzi around so we mind as well look good while having them take pictures behind our back," I answered back.

"Oh yeah sorry," he said.

"It's okay but one warning for you guys that we might get mobbed by the paparazzi at the L.A airport," I told them as my sister nodded in agreement.

"So Gabi and Bella tell us about your L.A house?" Jason asked the two of us.

"Sorry we can't since it is going to be a surprise and don't bother asking your parent they won't now because we had mom promise that she won't tell them," Bella said.

"Please Gabi," Troy begged me as he showed me his puppy dog face.

"Troy that is not going to work on me right know since I promised Bella that I won't tell anyone no matter what," I told him while getting up and walking to the window of the parent seat.

"Hey where are you going Gabi?" Chad asked me.

"I am going to get a drink from up front where the parents are," I said as I tapped on the window and my mom opened it.

"Hey Gabs what do you need," mom asked.

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake please," I asked her.

"Yeah sure," she said and went to grab it. "Here you Gabi."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"No problem my daughter," she said as she closed the window.

"Hey does anybody want to go watch some T.V," I asked them as I walked over to the cupboard where the flat screen television was.

"Yeah sure," they all said.

-

In the limo with the parents.

Anne's POV

"So Anne, who was your husband and the father of your daughters?" Kathleen asked me.

"Hmm…I thought your kids would have told you by now," I told them.

"Well they didn't. So would you care to fill us in on who he is," Annabelle asked.

"Okay. I'll fill you guys in. My husband and the father of my two daughters is Greg Montez. He w--," I said before I got cut of by Jack.

"You me the Greg Montez as in the one who was the co-coach and trainer of the L.A Lakers and the famous and very popular director," he said excitedly.

"Yup that's the one," I said laughing.

"This is so awesome my son is dating one of the daughters of Greg Montez," Jack said happily as we heard a nock and someone opening the door.

"Sorry to ruin all the fun in hear but were at the airport and we need to get to our private plane," Gabi said.

"Well be out in a minute and thank you sweetie," I told her.

"So what exactly is this private plane that we are going to taking," Jason's mom Jasmine asked me.

"Oh you will see when we get in side the plane," I told her smiling.

-

In the plane

Bella's POV

"OH MY GOODNESS," all the girls screamed but mom, Gabi, and I as the boys stand there in shock as they see the team colors and everything that has to do with the Lakers.

"This is the Lakers private plane. But how do you guys have access to this when Greg Montez is gone?" Troy asked.

"Well you see as my dad worked with the team they became family and coach George and manager Brandon are my dad's best friends and they both are like our uncles," I told him.

"And since they are like our uncles and some the team are like our older brothers," Gabi added.

"Okay now that I understand this. Where are we going to be sitting?" Sharpay asked.

"Well we are going to be sitting over there and the parents will be sitting over there," I said as I pointed to the right for the gang and to the left for the parents.

"Okay," everyone said as they walked to the sitting area that they're supposed to be at.

"So Gabi do you still have a crush on Jackson Lamard Captain of the Lakers," I asked her with a grin as she turned a shade of pink.

"No not any more because he does not have that much talent as Troy. Troy plays basketball and has a great singing voice and Jackson can only play basketball though Jackson is kind of cut he is twenty-one after all so no thanks. Oh and Bella I know you have been crushing on," she told me as I gasped and she gave one of her evil smirks.

"Oh please don't tell Gabi," I told her as the others stared at us.

"Oh but I will tell them your old crush but not your new one cause I will let the others figure it out on there on and girls watch her closely over the summer and you will figure it out really quickly. Any ways your old crush is Brad Larson Co-Captain of the Lakers," she told them.

"Okay what is with you two and crushing on basketball players?" Kelsi asked us.

"Oh well you should have seen it when we were eleven because whenever we watch a game all you could her from the two of us is 'Oh that guy is cute/hott' or 'Oh my goodness look at that hottie go…Yay' and even 'Oh my gosh look at his muscles'," I told them grinning.

"Okay then I am so happy it calmed down quite a bit," Taylor said.

"What do you mean quite a bit because in my view it is almost gone?" I told her.

"Well why don't you take a look at your sisters boyfriend Troy he has been playing almost his whole life but he sings," Sharpay told me.

"Okay so maybe my sisters' basketball player crazy isn't all gone but I now mine is," I told them.

"Did you just say that I am absolutely crazy for basketball players?" she asked me.

"Well sort off but…no," I said.

"Okay we are so going to talk I my room when we get there," she told me

"Okay," I told her.

"So what are we going to be doing this summer?" Chad asked.

"We can't tell you," I told them.

"Fine then I'll ask your mom," Zeke said.

"She won't tell you," Gabi said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because she doesn't now," Gabi and I said together.

"Well that sucks," Kelsi said.

-

One hour later. With the parents.

Anne's POV

"So what's going to happen this summer?" Kelly asked.

"I absolutely have no clue. The two girls had it all figured it all out and they said that the summer fun starts tomorrow," I told them.

"When your daughters we a baby how did you figure out who's who? Sara asked me.

"Well Greg and I bought these two rubber bracelets for identical twins with there names on it so we could tell them apart," I said.

"Who's older and how long are they apart?" Carrie asked.

"Well Gabi is older and they are 5 minutes apart," I said.

"Well that's not to long like my two kids. Sharpay is 16 minutes older then Ryan," Sara said.

"Ladies and Gentleman please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for landing," the pilot said through the PA system.

"I guess were hear already," I said.

"Umm…Anne do we have to pay for this flight and back?" Andrew asked.

"Nope you guys don't need to pay at all since everyone in the Lakers team is like our family. But George Macbeth coach of the Lakers was one of my husbands best friends and they were like brothers and he even spoiled my daughters as much as he can," I told them.

"Passengers please collect all your belongings and get ready to board of the plane. Thank you," the pilot said.

-

Gabi's POV

At the luggage area

As we walked away from the luggage area I felt someone poke me on my waist and threw me over there shoulder and started to spin me around. Then he put me down then covered my eyes and said 'Guess who' and I exactly knew who it was so I decided to have some fun.

"Hmm…is it Troy…no wait is it Jason. Wait I know who this is it's Zac David Alexander Efron," I said as I slapped his shoulder.

"Oww…Nessa she hit me," Zac whined.

"Oh shut it you cry baby. So Gabi which one of these boys is the amazing Troy Bolton?" Nessa said. So I lead the two of them to Troy and causing my friends to stare in shock.

"Troy this is Zac and Vanessa my very good friends that live in the celebrity life of this wonderful world of ours," I said introducing him to my friends.

"Oh my goodness you weren't kidding that you knew Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens," Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yeah like I said I told you so. Anyways that's Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason," I said pointing to each of them.

"Okay, how about we go to your limo and head to your house and have some fun," Zac said.

"Another limo hooray," Taylor said happily.

"So what do you guys mean 'fun'," Kelsi asked.

"Well lets just say it's quite hard to keep up with them when were at there house. They always have something to do every second of the day," Nessa said.

"What do you mean that it's hard to keep up with these two sisters? Cause back in Albuquerque Gabi isn't that active unless it's something to do with the Scholastic Decathlon," Taylor said.

"Thanks a lot Taylor," I said as I linked arms with Nessa and walked of. "Zac, Troy are you coming," I asked as they ran up to us.

"Yep," they both said.

-

Belle's POV

"I think I just pissed her off," Taylor said.

"Yeah you did. But don't worry by the time we get to the limo she'll be over it since she'll be quite excited to see the house again," I told her as we walked to the limo as well.

"Hey Gabs are the parents here yet?" I asked my sister as I walked up to her.

"Yeah there all ready in there seats chatting," she told me.

"So Gabster are excited to see your wonderful childhood house again?" Chad asked me.

"You bet I will be every where in that house outside and inside," Gabi said.

"How long will it actually take to get to the house?" Taylor asked.

"I think about half an hour right Zac," she asked him.

"Yeah that's about right," he said.

"So how far do you guys live from each other?" Sharpay asked the four of us.

"Well Vanessa lives next door and Zac lives across the street from Bella and I," Gabi said.

"So you guys pretty much grew up together," Kelsi said.

"Yep," the four of us said.

"So Zac is Dylan going to meet us at the house," I asked him.

"Yeah he is," he replied.

"How about Stella Ness," Gabi asked.

"Yeah she said she's going there the same time as Dylan," Nessa replied.

-

Half an hour later

Gabi's POV

"Oh my goodness," I squealed loudly.

"What is it Gabi?" Chad said.

"Look it's my house," I said as the gate of the house opened and the door opened so I ran out with everyone following. I looked at all my friends from back home and I saw that all there jaws were dropped down in shock.

"Gabi this isn't a house this is a mansion that's way bigger than the Evans," Jason said.

"What I thought it was smaller," I said.

"Well girl you better believe it 'cause this absolutely way bigger than ours," Sharpay said.

"So what do you actually do hear for fun?" Zeke said.

"Well out here we have a track, a field, a badminton court, a tennis court, an outdoor pool, and a basketball court. Inside we have a movie theatre, musical theatre, music room, a gym like east high's, dance room with every out fit for every dance, indoor pool, chemistry lab, gymnastic room, and a party room," I said.

"And that's why we always come hear to hang out," I heard I familiar voice said.

"Dylan. Oh my goodness you look so much like your brother and Stella you look so much like your sister," I said as I gave them both a hug.

"Gabi I missed you so much," Dylan said.

"So did I," I said giving him a warm smile.

"What I get no I missed you so much," Zac said.

"To bad Zac," I said as he walked up to me and started to tickle me.

"No…Zac…please…stop," I said between giggles.

"Not unless you say Zac Efron is better than his brother Dylan," he said out loud.

"Never," I said laughing.

"Fine then I'll never stop," he said smiling.

"Nessa…please…slap him…hard you…to Stella…and Dylan…please tackle…your brother," I said between laughs.

"Sorry we're not going to get into this cause you know how Zac is when we do," Nessa said.

"Uhh…fine Zac Efron is better than his brother," I said really fast. "Not," I yelled as I ran off to get inside.

"Gabi where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I won't tell you unless you get him away from me and you should now where I go to get away from him and to calm my nerves down," I yelled as I went inside.

-

Bella's POV

"So where is she heading?" Zeke asked.

"She is heading to the dance room and Zac leave her alone or you're going to get slapped very hard," I warned him.

"Okay I'll leave her alone for now," he said.

"So let's head do the dance room," Sharpay said as we ran inside. As we walked into the dance room we saw Gabi in the closet room looking for a certain outfit.

"Hey Bella can you help me look for my favourite outfit for my favourite dance and Zac, Nessa, Stella, and Dylan please don't tell them what it is cause they will find out soon," Gabi said.

"Yeah sure I'll help you and how about I join you in this dance if you would like," I said looking through the racks of ballet outfit.

"Oh yes please join me and lets make it a sister dance unless Stella and Nessa wants to join us," Gabi said.

"Yeah well join you right Stella," Nessa said.

"Of course and Zac here can play the piano for us," Stella said.

"Okay so why don't you and Stella look for your out fit because I found mine and Gabi's and all we need to do is get the matching pair of shoes," I said as I dragged my joyful sister to the ballet shoe closet to grab the matching pairs for our outfits then to the changing rooms.

I came out in a sky blue snowflake ballet outfit and sky blue ballet shoes. Then Gabi comes out in an astonishing bright red outfit and a beautiful red ballet shoes and she twirled on her tip toes. I saw all her friends staring at her in shock and so I guess they never new this part of Gabi. Vanessa cam out in a tickle me pink outfit with matching ballet shoes. Stella comes out in a lime green outfit with matching ballet shoes. Gab walks up to Zac and picked the song for us to do some warm ups and our favourite dance the nutcracker. As Zac started to play the music the door opened and all the parents including the Efrons and Hudgens shuffle in to see what's going on.

"Oh my why don't you girls look beautiful and Gabi it has been so long," Gina Hudgens said.

"I agree it has such a long time since we have seen her and seen these four girls do there favourite dance," Starla Efron said.

"Starla and Gina I missed you guys so much," Gabi said.

"Yeah everyone gets an I miss you and I don't," Zac mumbled.

"Zac I heard that and to make me use your full name in front of all these parents. After all I talked to you almost every night since you wouldn't stop calling me when ever you get the chance," Gabi said.

"Anyways Zac could please start the music already," Stella said annoyed.

As the music started playing we did our warm ups to stretch out our legs and let Gabi get used to it all again. Once the music changed I could tell all Gabi's friends from back home were watching her carefully as we danced the nutcracker and once we were done there was a lot of cheering.

"So where are we of to next?" I asked my sister.

"Hmm…how about the gymnastics 'room," Gabi said as we got changed and ran of as people tried to stop us.

"Hey where are you guys going," Troy asked.

"Follow if you want to now," Gabi said.

"Where exactly does this door leads us to?" Jason asked.

"Well knowing Gab she always goes to the gymnastic room after dancing," Stella answered.

"Yeah that is true," Dylan said as Gabi opened the door to the Gymnastic room and ran inside.

"Okay she seems to be in a rush to get in there," Ryan said.

"Well if you know how Gabi is with doing Gymnastic then you would know why she's in a rush," I said.

"So why exactly is she in a rush," Jason asked.

"Well you see when we were 5 our parents started to put us in Gymnastics and well as we grew older Gabi and I loved it more and more but as we hit our early teens I started to go for different sports and activities. But Gabi stayed put with Gymnastic and so it turned to be her next favourite sport after basketball of course. So when we where thirteen Gabi was able to go to the junior championships and ended up beating out all the fifteen and fourteen year olds for the gold medal so they decided to move her senior and that's where she was named the first thirteen year old to be moved to the senior championships. She won the silver medal and she was given a choice to go and join the Olympics team but she decided not to," I told them as we walked in.

"Well I thought dance was her favourite sport because she has like every outfit for every popular dance there is," Sharpay said.

"No dance is not one of her favourite dance it what she does for fun and she also said it gives her an excuse to go shopping," I told them.

"Anyways I'm going to join my sister out there so I'll be out in a minute," I said.

-

Sharpay's POV

"So aren't you and Stella going to join them out there," I asked.

"Of course not were horrible compared to them because Bella is brilliant but Gab she's amazing right sis," Stella said.

"You are defiantly right," Vanessa said as the first change room door opened and Gabi walked out in an amazing burgundy outfit with gold and silver sparkles. Then Bella comes out in a shimmering Aqua outfit with silver sparkles.

"Wow you two look beautiful," Taylor said.

"Yeah thanks," they both said.

"Well anyways Ryan could you hit play on the sound system," Bella said pointing at the electronic device.

"Yeah sure thing Bella," my brother replied.

"So what are you two doing for us here," Troy said.

"Well how about you wait and see," Gab said as the music began playing Gabi started doing her routine as her sister waited for her turn. Gab did back flips, front flips, cartwheels, one hand cartwheels, no hand cartwheels, splits, and many more. Then Bella's turn came and did almost the same thing but not as complicated.

"Wow you girls are amazing," Zeke said.

"Yeah thanks but right now we need to show everyone to there rooms," Gabi said as she walked into the change room.

-

Gabi's POV

With the teens and parents on the second floor

"Okay this floor is for the parents because it has the lounge area which has a small bar for wine and Champaign," Bella explained.

As I said each parents name I pointed to the door. It went in this order: Sara and Ryne, Zoey and Joey, Kelly and Kyle, Jasmine and Jonathan, Carrie and Cory, Annabelle and Andrew, Jack and Kathleen, and my Mom.

"By the way parents the lounge area is next to my mom's room," Bella said as we headed to the third floor.

"Okay hears the order of our rooms: Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Belle, Troy, me, Zac, Vanessa, Dylan, and Stella. In front of my room is our lounge area which has a games area," I said as all the boy's cheered.

"Does anyone want to go swimming," Bella asked as she dragged me towards the stairs.

"Yeah," we all said as they went to there room to grab there swim suites.

"Hey aren't you guys going to grab your swim suits?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope we have closets full of them in both girls and boys change rooms," I answered.

"And that is why we always hang out hear in the first place," Zac said.

"Zac shut it before I run to my room and grab your most embarrassing picture of you and show it to everyone here and I believe your girlfriend has not seen it yet am I correct," I said warningly.

"Please Gabi not that one and you are correct Nessa hasn't seen it yet," he said.

"Hey Gabi we need to get together sometime and show me that picture," Nessa said.

"Yeah I agree," all the girls said including Zac's brother Dylan.

"Oh don't worry we will some time," I said as Zac groaned.

"Troy dude what do you see in her," he whispered to Troy.

"Okay that is it Zachary David Alexander Efron I am going to get that picture right now," I yelled as I began to run to my room and everyone began to laugh.

"Gabi I sorry," Zac said apologetically.

"To late for that Efron," I yelled as I opened the door and everyone laughed even harder. I went in to y room and grabbed my picture of Zac staring at Nessa 2 months before he asked her out. In this photo he was practically drooling when she came out in this amazing read dress.

"What is all the yelling here," my mom asked as I walked out of my room and all the parent were out in the hall way.

"Mom all that yelling was me because Mister Zachary Efron over there wouldn't shut his mouth so I have a picture her to show everyone as I promised if he wouldn't shut his mouth," I told my mom as I glared at Zac.

"Gabi may I see the picture," she asked.

"Yeah sure and Starla Gina you should take a look at this as well. Oh and any other parent who wants to see it come over hear," I said as all the parents came to look at the picture. Once they saw it they started to laugh.

"Oh man Gabi why did you have to show Gina and my mom," Zac whined.

"Well it your fault and if don't stop your whining I have more photo's that are similar to these and if you want I can show all of them to everyone. Girls don't worry you will get to se them all when we have a girls night out," I told them as one of the parents handed me the photo of Zac.

"Gabi when was this picture taken and do give me a copy," Starla said.

"Me too," Gina, Dylan, Stella and Vanessa said.

"Yeah sure. Here Nessa take a look at it," I said as I handed her the photo and everyone gathered around her.

"Oh my gosh Gabi he's practically drooling in this picture," Nessa said shocked.

"Ha-ha that's like almost the same face troy made this morning when he saw you Gabi," Bella said.

"What…Oh now I remember and I was going to take a picture except I left my camera in the limo. Oh well I have plenty of other pictures of Troy with thoese kind of faces. Plus I have at least ten pictures of everyone with the stranges face ever," I told them as they all groaned and the parents left.

"So Gabi where do you keep these pictures of yours," Troy asked.

"Oh that you will never now because that is between Bella and I," I told him.

"Umm…Guys weren't we going to the pool," Ryan said.

"Yeah I know but which one," I asked them.

"How about the outdoor so we girls can suntan," Kelsi said.

"That's a great idea," Bella said.

"Gabi I am going to get you because you won't tell me where thoese pictures are," Troy said as I ran to the outdoor pool which quite far.

-

Bella's POV

Walking to the pool

"Where did they go," Chad said.

"Well Troy was chasing her so most likely there head for the pool. But it's most likely that he won't catch up to her," I said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Oh well have you guys seen Gabi run before?" Dylan asked them as they all shock there heads no.

"Well then you're just going to have to listen to Bella cause I see Troy now and he looks lost," Vanessa said.

"Hey Troy where's Gabi?" Zeke asked him.

"Lost her…jeez she's fast. I was just two meters away from then she ran faster than I could," he answered.

"Told you he can't catch her," I said.

"How does she do it," Taylor said.

"Well you know how we have a track and well Gabi said that it's ten times bigger than East High track. Well when we're about four Gabi and I we loved to run so we started to jog around the Track and well it grew from there," I told them.

When we reached the pool gate I ran to open the gate then ran to the change room to see if Gabi was there.

"Gabi?" I said.

"Yeah," I heard her reply.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the closet trying to find the perfect bathing suit for today," my twin said as I opened the door. The closet looks more like a swimsuit store than a closet because it has rack and racks of swimsuits for girls.

"How about I get everyone and they can help us," I told her.

"Yeah sure," she said as I closed the door and went outside.

"Hey guys Gabi needs help?" I said with out mentioning what she needed help with.

"With what?" Chad asked.

"You'll see and she also wants you to see the closet," I told them as I walked in the girls change room.

"Are you sure we boys can go in there," Troy asked.

"Yes, you can go in hear even ask Dylan and Zac," I said.

"So can we go in there," Jason said.

"Yeah you can and let me tell you this change room look so much better than the boys," Dylan said as they walked in.

"Umm… Gabi where are you," Taylor said.

"In the closet," she replied as I walked to the closet door and opened it and everyone walked in.

"Are you guys sure this is a closet because it looks like a store to me," Kelsi said.

"Yeah it's a closet because my closet is three times bigger and Gabi's is four times bigger than mine," I said.

"Whoa you guys must love to shop more than Sharpay because I have seen her closet and it's not even half the size of this," Ryan said.

"Well lets just say when I was five my dad, and his two best friends George and Brandon would always take us shopping and well you can see it grew from there," I said.

"But why do you need so many swimsuits," Zeke asked.

"Well you see my dad would always have a party after a movie or a successful game and well there usually a lot of people wanting to go swimming," Gabi said.

"So even the closet for the boys is this big," Chad said.

"Yup," Dylan and Zac said at the same time.

"Oh hear it is," Gabi said as she ran to an empty change room. She came out in a baby blue bohemian 2-piece. "So how does this one look," she asked.

"I love it," Vanessa said as she walked in the change room to try the she picked out.

"Gabi you look amazing," Troy said.

"Okay then I'll keep it," Gabi said as Vanessa came out looking gorgeous. She was wearing a black and blue two piece halter top with sash bottom. "How's this one," she asked.

"That one looks awesome on you," Zac said.

"Nessa that one is gorgeous on you," Stella told her sister as she walked in to a change room. She came out in a brown Sassy contrast trim 2-piece JLo swim set. "So what do you think," she asked everyone. 

"You look wonderful," Dylan said.

"You girls know that you can use these bathing suits instead of yours," I said as I walked in a change room. I came out in a black and white IPEX halter top and hot short. "So how do I look," I asked.

"Wow," Ryan said.

"That's all you can say," Sharpay said to her brother as all the girls laughed at this.

"Any other opinions," I asked.

"You look fabulous Bella," Gabi said.

"Nuh uh. She looks fantasticlisouse," Vanessa corrected as Sharpay walked in a change room.

She came out in a pink spring daisy halter top and a low rise bottom. "What do you think?" she asked.

"One word for you girl wow," Taylor said as she walked in to a change room. Taylor walked out wearing a pink halter top with a pink low waist skirtini. "So how do I look," she asked.

"You look very pretty Taylor," Chad said.

"You look wonderful," Kelsi said as she walked in a change room. She came out wearing a baby pink ruffled mesh halter top and a scoop bottom. "So…," she said.

"You look really gorgeous," Jason said.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute," Gabi asked me.

"Yeah sure," I said as we walked outside. "So what did you want to talk about."

"Well I just wanted to ask you if we should give the girls the bathing suits they're wearing to them since these aren't in stores yet. Plus it looks amazing on them," Gabi said.

"You know what that's a great idea. Let's go and tell them," I said as we walked in side.

"Girls Gabi and I want you to keep the swimsuits your wearing since it looks amazing on you guys. Plus these swimsuit won't come out till next summer so you are in luck," I said as all the girls' cheered.

"Okay know let's go to the boys side and pick some thing for them," Gabi said as Dylan and Zac groaned.

"What's wrong with the two of you," Ryan asked.

"Well let's just say that this always happens whenever we go swimming her," Dylan said.

"Oh no does this mean they might make us try a whole bunch of swim trunks on," Troy said.

"Yup," Zac said as Troy ran up to my sister.

"Gabi please oh please don't make me try on a whole bunch of stuff," he begged her.

"Troy stop it right now or I will have you try on a whole bunch of stuff," Gabi said as we walked in and opened the closet door. The boy's closet isn't as nice looking as the girls closet. "You know what we really should fix this place up a bit," she said.

"I agree," I said.

"Why it's not like were going to spend a lot of time in here," Zeke said.

"Oh you will be if you're with the girls. Because one time we took about half an hour just to find 'the perfect swim trunks'," Zac said using air quotes on 'the perfect swim trunks'.

"Are you serious because it only takes me about five minutes to find the right one?" Jason said.

"Boys you better not let my sister hear you talk like that," I whispered to them.

"Okay," they all said.

Soon all the boys had there perfect swim trunks. Troy was in red, Chad was in sea blue, Jason in orange, Zac in navy blue, Dylan in green, Jason in blue, Zeke in black, and Ryan in grey.

"Hey girls could one of you help me pick out which sunscreen and tanning oil/lotion," Gabi said.

"Oh I will," Sharpay said as she walked towards her.

-

Gabi's POV

"Which one do you think we should use," I asked Sharpay.

"I think we should use Coppertone sunscreen, Neutrogena Tanning lotion, and Banana Boat Tanning oil because those are really good brands," Sharpay said.

"Good idea," I said as we walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Here Boys," Sharpay said while handing the sunscreen to one of them.

"Thanks," Zeke said. "But what are you girls going to use?"

"Tanning oil or lotion of course," Kelsi said grabbing the tanning oil while Taylor grabbed the tanning lotion.

"Okay whoever is going to use the tanning lotion put your hand up," I asked as Vanessa, Bella, Stella and I put our hand up. "Okay I guess the rest of you are going to use the tanning oil so I'll go and grab one for each of us," I said as I walked to the closet.

"Here you go," I said as I handed one to each girl.

"Thanks," They said as they began to put some on.

"Hey boys could you put some on our backs," Bella said.

"Sure," they said as they walked over to there girl friends and in Dylan and Ryan walked to Stella and Bella.

"Hey Stella I have something to ask you once we're all comfy," I said.

"Okay Gabi," Stella said.

"Hey girls could you do our backs," Troy said.

"Yeah sure," we said as we walked over to the boys who were standing by the edge of the pool. We began to rub sunscreen on there backs and once we were done we noticed that they were half a sleep. So I looked at the other girls to see if they noticed.

"Let's push them in the pool," I mouthed to them as they nodded back. "Okay on the count of three. One… two…three," I said as we pushed them in. When they landed it took them a few minutes to realize what had happened.

"Gabriella Montez why the heck did you do that for," Troy yelled at me as the other boys agreed and wondering why they were pushed in.

"Did what I didn't do any thing and nether did the others," I said as the girls all nodded in agreement.

"Ooh sure you didn't," Zac said.

"Uh… you know what I'm not in the mood to swim and sun tan any more," Bella said.

"I totally agree with you," I said.

"Yeah," the rest of the girls said.

"Hey you boys can stay here and maybe the girls can help me plan out our girls' night party that we haven't had for a while. Anyways I need to get away from you boys," I said.

"Ooh that would be so awesome," Sharpay said excitedly.

"Okay how about we head to my bedroom to plan and stuff," I said.

"Okay that would be awesome," Kelsi said.

"Yeah let's head out," Taylor said as we looked at her.

"Taylor I swear Chad has some really bad influence on you," I said to her as the others agreed while we were walking to the change rooms.

"Yeah your right but what the hey he is my boyfriend after all," she said as we walked out of the pool area and into the house.

-

With the boy's

Troy's POV

"Okay what just happened," I asked.

"Well the girl's left us to plan a girls' night on our first day here and we didn't get to pay them back for it," Zac said.

"Oh well let's have some fun and then we could go to Gabi's room and sneak up on them," I said.

"Awesome," all the boys said.

-

In Gabi's room

Stella's POV

"SO when are we going to have it," I asked

"How about this Saturday," Gabi asked.

"That sounds great," Sharpay said.

"Oh and do you think I should call Aly and Aj to see if there busy this Saturday," Bella said.

"Oh please do ask them Bella 'cause I totally miss them," Gabi said.

"Hey Ness could you give them a call for me," Bella asked my sister.

"Yeah sure thing," she said taking out here phone.

"So you guys also know Aly and Aj and didn't tell us. I am shocked," Taylor said.

"Girls I have been thinking that since were here we could throw a party and we will invite our celebrity friends and you guys could meet them," Bella said.

"That is such a great idea but for now let's just focus on the sleepover," Gabi said.

"Hey girls I just got off the phone with Aly and she said that they could make it," Nessa said.

"Yay," Gabi said while she jumped for joy.

"Okay let's start planning," Kelsi said.

-

An hour later with the boy's

Jason's POV

"Hey guy's we have been here for an hour all ready but why don't we give the girl's a little scare for payback," Dylan said.

"Yeah and I know Stella and Bella good enough to know that they will force the girls to watch a scary movie at this time so knows a good chance," Zac said as we all scrambled out of the pool to get changed.

"So are going to sneak into the room or what," I asked.

"Yeah what are going to do to scare them," Zeke asked as we walked to the house.

"Here's what will do," Troy said and he began explaining his plan.

"The girls are going to scream," Ryan said excitedly.

-

Meanwhile with the girls

Sharpay's POV

"Hey do you Guy's want to watch when a stranger call's," Bella asked us.

"Isn't that a scary movie," Nessa said.

"Yeah but I haven't seen it yet and any way's were done planning the sleepover," Stella said.

"Okay," all of us girls said but Gabi and Nessa.

"Hey what's wrong you two look like you just saw a ghost," Kelsi said.

"Well we both hate scary movies and sometimes I think Nessa is really my twin not Bella," Gabi said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes I think Bella is my big sister not Ness," Stella said.

"So are we going to watch it or not," Bella said impatiently.

"Fine," Gabi and Nessa said as she popped the DVD in and pushed play.

-

With the boy's sneaking around

Zac's POV

"Hey boy's look the girl's are watching when a stranger calls," Dylan said.

"Yeah good choice n the plan Troy," I complimented him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Okay let the plan begin," I said.

Ryan got his phone out and dialled Gabi's room number.

-

With the girls

Gabi's POV

Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnnngggg Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnnngggg

The phone rang and all of us screamed since we were watching when a stranger calls.

"I'll get it," I said as I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"_Beware of the stranger, Beware of the stranger BEWARE_," the person on the other line said in this really creepy voice and I started to get scared.

"Who is this," I asked.

"_BEWARE_," the person yelled and then the person hung up. I stood there then screamed.

"Aaahhhhhh," I yelled.

"Gabi what happened," Sharpay asked.

"Well when I answered the phone I heard this voice saying 'beware of the stranger, beware of the stranger BEWARE' in a really creepy voice so I asked 'who is this' then the person yelled 'BEWARE' then hung up so I screamed," I told them.

"That is really creepy but let's get back to them movie," Stella said.

"Okay," we all said.

-

With the boy's

Still Zac's POV

"Operation number one complete," Troy said.

"Start operation number two now," Dylan said.

"Guy's what's number two again," Chad asked.

"We sneak up on the girls then we count to three and scare them," I said.

"Okay," Chad said as we all headed in. We noticed that the girl's eyes were all glued to the screen with there backs facing use. So we decided to tip toe over to them.

"One…Two…Three," Troy whispered.

-

With the girl's

Still Gabi's POV

I was paying so close to the movie when I finally notice a hand on my shoulder so screamed at the top of my lungs and noticed that all the other girls screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," we all yelled. Once I turned around I saw Troy then everything went black.

-

The Boy's

Zac's POV

"Did they just faint," Ryan asked.

"Yeah and I think I'm going deaf," Chad said.

"I agree and I thought my fan girls could scream loud," I said.

"Yeah I know. I thought girls couldn't scream any louder but whoa," Zeke said.

"Umm…Guys I think we should go before they wake up," Jason said.

"Good idea," I said. So we walked to the door.

"BOY'S," we heard the girl's yell.

-

The girl's

Gabi's POV

As I woke up I saw the boys talking so I looked over to other girl's and noticed that they began to wake up.

"Girls on the count of three let's yell Boy's together okay," I whispered as they nodded.

"One Two Three," we all counted quietly.

"BOY'S," we all yelled.

"Yes," they said as they turned around.

"Why the heck did you scare us like that," I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Because you pushed us in the pool when we were half a sleep," Jason said.

"Okay then who's idea was this any way's," Sharpay asked.

"Troy's," all the boy's but Troy said. So I gave him the 'you better start running' glare.

"Dude why are you still standing here you're girlfriend just gave you the start running glare," Zac said.

"Oh," he said as he ran for his life.

"Girl's please excuse me as I go and deal with my boyfriend," I said as I began to run after him.

"Okay Gabi and don't worry about the other boy's here," Vanessa said lound enough for me to hear.

"Kay," I yelled.

"TROY BOLTON YOU GET BUT HERE RIGHT KNOW," I yelled as I ran down the stairs where I saw him go.

"Gabriella Montez what is all this yelling," My mom asked come out of the lounge area.

"Sorry mom but I have to deal with Troy right now while the girls are dealing with the rest of the boys," I told her. "TROY BOLTON GET OVER HERE NOW AND I MEAN IT." I yelled even louder causing all the parent's to come out of the lounge area.

"Okay what did they do," she asked me.

"Well we were watching When a Stranger Calls when my room phone rang so I answered it. When I did there was this really creepy voice which was Ryan now that I think of it because he's really good at imitating voices. About 20 minutes after the phone call we were paying a tension to the movie and the next thing you know all the girl's were screaming because the boy's grabbed us by the shoulder and scared the life out of us. And guess who planed it all," I explained.

"I'm guessing my son did," Jack Bolton said.

"Yeah know where is he," I asked the parents.

"In the lounge," Troy's mom Kathleen said.

"Mom you weren't suppose to tell her that," Troy said.

"Sorry honey but I don't like to see Gabi like this. You know she's like my daughter since the callbacks," she told him.

"Thanks," I said before walking into the room.

"No problem," she replied.

"Okay Bolton you better come out before I get the girl's for back up," I said crossing my arms causing all the parents to laugh.

"I'm not coming out," he said.

"Fine you leave me no choice," I said before walking out in the hall way and yelled for the girls to help me look for Troy in the lounge area.

"Okay Gabi were coming to help you," Taylor said as she ran down the stairs followed by the other Girls. So we walked into the lounge area and began searching the place.

"So what did you do with the boys," I asked them.

"We put them in your hall closet the one you can't open from the inside and told them that there's bugs in there. So right now all of them are screaming like idiots," Vanessa said.

"But I thought Zac was the only one scared of bugs," I said.

"I thought so to," but hey I guess we were wrong.

"Well we have to find a different punishment for them soon because they will realize that there no bugs in there," I said when something caught my eye the bottom of Troy's shoe. I pointed to it so the girl's could see.

"Bolton where ever your hiding you can't stay there for long," I said as I walked over to him.

"You will never find me Gabi," he said with his eyes closed not realizing that I was right there.

"Well you sure got that wrong," I said as I sat on his stomach before he got up and ran away.

"Sorry Gabi can you forgive me," he said while using his puppy dog eyes as a weapon.

"Fine I forgive but next time you're not getting away that easily," I said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Aww," all the girls said.

"Please not in front of everyone. I beg you," Zac said.

"ZAC," I yelled.

"Sorry," he said.

"Well I'm going to bed so I could get away from these boys," I said.

"I agree with you Gabi," Nessa said.

"You know sometimes I wonder why I'm even dating," I said.

"I guess know you know why I said what I said that day we tried to break you two up," Taylor said.

"Ah yes…know how did you put it again…lunk-head basketball man and it is quite true," I said.

"Yes so true," Taylor said.

"Girl's care to join me," I said as I linked arms with Taylor.

"Yes," they said as they began to link together.

"Goodnight parents and boy's," we said.

"Goodnight," they all replied.

-

**Author's Note: Well here Chapter Two my longest Chapter ever. So why don't you tell me what you think.**


	3. Author's Note: Thanks

Guys thanks all the help. So know that I have come to decision that I will continue with this story but I will create a new version off the story but maybe with the same plot.

Instead of having Bella as a Twin sister I will have her as Gabi's childhood best friend who's parent's die when she was three so know she will be staying with the Montez family. Since Bella's parent's and Gabi's parent's grew up together from kindergarten. Don't woory she will not be mean at all she'll be like her sister but they are not related. So it's kind of like having you're best friend live with you since you were three. Plus I don't like to be mean to a person in the story because you need to put tones of drama and I won't have a lot of time for that so yeah.

Gabi's dad will still die so Bella will have to move to Albuquerque to live with Gabriella. All the names will still be the same so I won't get to confused.

And I f you have any idea's on what should happen in the next chapter for An Unforgettable Summer please feel free to give out your ideas.

Oh and I will need a name for the new version.

Thanks you guys.

TroyandGabriella2gether4ever.


End file.
